warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:NecrusIV
Old stuff *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 New stuff If they'd be changed, maybe some of the bit less used ones could be redesigned alltogether at the same time. --Remos talk 12:31, September 18, 2015 (UTC) I feel that the cohesion of the community is threatened by the very divisive and partisan political discussions/insult fests that seem to be happening in chat constantly. I ask you to consider making these kinds of subjects innappropriate for the primary forum of communication for a Warhammer 40k wikia that people come to in order to steep themselves in lore in the company of other writers and fans. It's not conducive to enriching the quality or quantity of the community here. Ordinators (talk) 20:06, September 20, 2015 (UTC) english is good enough for me so it should be good enough for everyone. --fuck off 05:59, September 22, 2015 (UTC) speak are language gooder --fuck off 07:03, September 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: Artwork Thanks for the artwork you made for the Prophetic Forgiven. KhalaelMy Talk 23:45, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Just put me out of my misery and perma ban me allready Orkmarine 05:01, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Ork might be acting up again, Deathslayers/Talk , I was not sure if his response above mine is really harassment as it seems pretty standard fare but just thought you might want someone to keep an eye on it.T42 (talk) 09:20, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Necrus. I just noticed an error in the Community Messages box. One of the points says "Could all members remember to categorise your Space Marine Chapters in the correct" and then just stops. I'm sure it's meant to say something about foundings. AmyTheStray (talk) 09:22, October 24, 2015 (UTC) hey. got a question for you... how do I make an image in an infobox appear as the preview image in a category page- I managed to do it for the Syprios Militia which now shows their badge but I'm struggling to do the same with the image of one of the Corbonis Ruffians the preview image always shows up in the Nerio System category page as a gun pic I posted, even after I deleted it from the page. I find I have the same problem with the 3rd Olea Light Infantry "Ragged Angels", with the infobox and the Tricamerate Pact for an image that served as the preceding preview image but didn't go anywhere. How do I fix this? --BrowncoatMando (talk) 07:00, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Box for my wikia. I would like to know how you got that nice box with those links on the Recent Changes pages, I would like one for my Wikia please. It may help my users find what they need more easily. My Wikia is called Tathowyn Wikia. I wish for an easily gotten way of getting to the Wikia Rules and Quality Control pages. I asked T42 and (s)he typed "If you want to talk to anyone about formatting you should talk to NecrusV and or Khal. Supahbadmarine is also a workable person to ask". So I have come to you to see if you can help me. TheBurningPrincess (talk) 18:36, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey Neck. I'm getting complaints about the Infoboxes not working properly. Based on what little I have seen it seems wikia has released some kind of update that requires to templates to be altered. Something about an Infobox Mark Up. Anyway coding is not my strong suit, so if you have time could you take a look? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:36, December 6, 2015 (UTC) is there a way for me to upload a jpeg image? found one I want to use(with permission from the original artist) and the wiki isn't letting me.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:50, December 8, 2015 (UTC) File Type Verification error- I try to upload it and get that message-- Trying to use this http://rotaken.deviantart.com/art/Imperial-Guard-568981054 as a House Faramond soldier.BrowncoatMando (talk) 16:27, December 8, 2015 (UTC) nevermind the picture thing- figured it out.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 07:06, December 9, 2015 (UTC) No problem, I'll do the rest today. Seems to me that Wikia is quite aggressive with the infobox change. But I have to say, the old ones had their perks. These new ones are still really easy to use.--Remos talk 08:33, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey Necrus cheers for the edit to the Wings of Salvaxes page, I didnt like how basic it all looked layout wise but to be honest i am not very proficient with the layout tools and did not know how to alter them. Zeph gm (talk) 18:10, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Hello Nec, I was wondering if you have anymore iron scorpions painted up, i saw the models you painted and i just wanted to see more. Raider XX (talk) 18:32, February 22, 2016 (UTC)Raider_XX What is your profile of mate? Raider_XX (Drunken Lord) 13:58, March 22, 2016 (UTC)Raider_XX Ok Raider_XX (Drunken Lord) 14:24, March 22, 2016 (UTC)Raider_XX That's not a very nice doggo. KhalaelMy Talk 17:18, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Yoo Necrus, might seem like a dumb question, but the pic you altered on the Valkyura Warpschild page, was it just the size that you said disqualified it for FA or was it the picture content itself? Zeph gm (talk) 08:02, March 31, 2016 (UTC) I just like WW2 history Necrus and the german side of WW2, I don't understand why your pushing this so hard Necrus. Raider_XX (Drunken Lord) 02:23, May 6, 2016 (UTC)Raider_XX Look Nec, Honestly I thought it would be cool and made sence with the germans at the time during WW2. But it was mostly because it just looked cool, and thats it. Raider_XX (Drunken Lord) 05:47, May 6, 2016 (UTC)Raider_XX To alleviate any more issues with self-plagiarism, you have my permission to immediately delete all my articles that have been deemed candidates for deletion. Thanks! Algrim Whitefang 18, March 2016 02:42 PST Here's some praise for your ego, sir. That'll be 69.99. KhalaelMy Talk 09:09, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Hey. So I recently bought a few of the little 3x snap-fit Space Marine kits to do some paint and mod testing for my Stonehides. It turns out I've got one more kit than I needed, and since your Iron Scorpions are probably my favourite Chapter on the Wiki*, I was thinking of doing them up as a trio of Iron Brothers. I wanted to run it by you first, though. *With the exception of my own Chapter, naturally. BattleBrotherGeoff (talk) 15:38, June 19, 2016 (UTC)BattleBrotherGeoff No i think i put it there because I thought that's what it needs to be? I guess i was wrong. So no apostrophe? Emperorschosen (talk) 06:58, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey, your article Iron Scorpions has 1200 marines and as it is probhibited nowadays, could you change it so I don't need to flag it for removal. --Remos talk 20:51, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Can you change the name of a page once it's been created? If you can I'd like to know becasue I've been trying to find a new name sense I realized my mistake. I honestly didn't know about the "Blood Vultures" chapter when I came up with the name. I actually had most of the chapter details figured out before the name so I'm pretty flexible when it comes to that. I just thought of that name becauce, they have alot of red in the color scheme and they like to scavage weapons and armor. Anyway if you know how to change the title of a page please tell me. Then at least give me the time to actually write the damn things then. I know that rule well now and I'm sorry if I piss you off by publishing articles that are less than the three paragraphs long. It's an old habit from the other wikias.Revan180193 (talk) 05:28, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Question about Articles Heyy, I'm a little new to this, but after i created my article for my Sept, I added some images-- did i happen to put them in wrong for them to get deleted? I'm rather new to this so forgive my mistakes Bureika (talk) 14:04, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Help with the rules Hello, thank you for putting something on my Iron Storms page. I would like to know why it is there and how to avoid doing what gave me it in the first place. Please help me understand as i would like to be a good contributor of this wiki.Eternal Serpent King 10:32, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey hey hey. Is it for certain that article must always have property template, even if it has free-use / community template. Community template does tell the last editor anyway and freeuse and property looks like "this article was written ... do not edit this without their permission. -> this article may be linked to any page without asking for the author's permission" ... does that really make sense? If only one of them (property, community or free-use) on a page would be neccessary, it would certainly clear the clutter at the top of the page. --Remos talk 08:52, October 5, 2016 (UTC) I thought as much. Well, I changed the article quality policy accordingly. --Remos talk 05:39, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Iron Scorpions GW Style Do you know what is this "proofread these articles" thing in . Is it something you need to do for articles or is it just some random articles in that list or what? --Remos talk 08:26, October 17, 2016 (UTC) can you take a look at the Cancridrae Xenocide ? anything specific you want your units to do?(Things asked me to do some writing for him-looing for input)BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:31, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Australian Internet, Huh? I blame the fact that I'm not only Aussie, but using a Two-Way Satellite connection! Just plugged in my phone and USB-Tethered it to share said internet connection and had no problems creating the page. Far out! haha IllumiNini (talk) 14:23, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Well in that case, it honestly could have been either the Wikia, my internet connection, or both. Satellite Internet can decide to work well, but when it decides to splutter and die because reasons, it becomes more unreliable than an Alpha Romeo haha IllumiNini (talk) 14:54, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey, sorry for not categorizing my pictures, I completely forgot since I dont upload many. High Elder Rovaan (talk) 19:45, December 16, 2016 (UTC)High Elder Rovaan Hey, I'm trying to fix the Abyssal Sons page, but I do not know which words should be capitalized and which onces shouldn't. Help plz.A.L.P.H.A The AI (talk) 05:39, December 17, 2016 (UTC) I fixed the grammatical errors you pointed out in my Abyssal Sons page. Just a head's up since, you know, I don't want an article I worked really hard on to get deleted in less than a month. A.L.P.H.A The AI (talk) 06:18, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Yeah I had a feeling about it when I made the edit, but I wasn't sure about the name (which was quite obvious in hindsight) so I just let it be : P But sure. In future, I try to behave! --Remos talk 19:53, December 22, 2016 (UTC) loads shotgun barrel into mouth Riek dis?? -- Solomus Blackwing -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 07:18, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Wehttam Weapons Manufacturing Hello this is the Hessian. I was wondering if it would be acceptable if Wehttam were able to manufacture its own weapons as well as variants to other weapons such as the Leman Russ tank on homeworld. If not that what would be acceptable to allow such a thing to happen ? The Hessian (talk) 19:01, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Necrus, I've decideded to test the borders on what I can and can't write on Han'ya's lore. If I need to change anything, please let me know. Valarian of Naples (talk) 04:47, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Nova Wolves No, they do not have fursonas. Chapter Master Nexus (talk) 01:30, February 23, 2017 (UTC)Chapter Master Nexus Working on multiple articles Hello Necrus , i am working at the moment on multiple articles. They won't be released yet of course , but once i'll have finished and put them in my sandbox , could you help me proofread so that it doesn't break any rules ? Thank you in advance , sincerely Kaedmon (talk) 21:31, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Many thanks Necrus , i know just reading the rules should be enough but i still wanted an admin authorization and last time we spoke on the chat , you seemed to be the right guy. There's still a lot of time before it gets published , i'll send you a message through this talk page once it will be ready , Kaedmon (talk) 06:04, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Account report Hi admin, I would like to report account: Spazmoidobliterator for editing my Gulf Hawks Chapter adding dirty words and editing without my permission. Do as what you please. Thank you --Breacher9391 (talk) 03:11, May 1, 2017 (UTC) My pages are not 'crossovers', if you actually read what I've posted I was showing the origins of what I've had with them being inspired by crossovers in a nother series. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 15:21, December 20, 2017 (UTC) I see, so apparently it's fine if the Warhammer 40,000 series adapts source material from series like Month Python (the Holy Hand grenade of Antioch), Warcraft, Starship Troopers,Terminator, and even rehashes it's own Warhammer Fantasy universe. Yet I cannot adapt my own material from my non-connected Chaos Mobians crossover from an other extended universe? I hate to tell you that the entire Warhammer 40,0000 universe is essentially one big "fucking crossover". As I've clearly stated, my Chaos Mobian lore is where I adapted my characters and fluffed them out to be canon friendly. Please, do read what I've actually written before jumping to such conclusions about my crossover, and my adaption of said crossover. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 21:51, December 20, 2017 (UTC) While you're at it, remove this image because just because this is merely use as a refernce by your absurd logic this would be a crossover because it's from Starcraft on here. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 22:10, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Here's another one, anime no less. thumb Jaredthefox92 (talk) 22:22, December 20, 2017 (UTC) You're biased. It's because my characters are in a 'Sonic' format, despite the fact I've clearly wrote in their lore on their pages as not being Mobian and merely inspired by my previous works. I see it's all fine and dandy to use anime pictures, pictures of Starcraft characters, and other actual franchises on here, but oh no when someone wants to show a reference of their inspiration on here and posted it under their trivia section no less.By the way, I loved how you went past my character Indwick even though I made him in Eternal Crusade, what bias. I made that crossover not canon to what I'm posted here, however I want to show my adaptation and concept art from my crossover. Please, do read up on their pages, it's utterly hilarious you think that I've put them as Mobians on here when clearly I've stated they are human and thus fit in with the 40k fanon lore. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 22:31, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Oh good, nice to know you cannot handle a situation properly like an actual admin and are biased. Good to make magical rules up to stroke your own ego huh? If you even actually attempted to read what I've posted there is no written lore on those pages pertaining to a crossover other than the mention of one, they're 100% human and it's nice to know you basically can act like North Korea and make up rules to suit your fancy. Don't need a reason of legitimacy right? Just go on a power trip. I'll take this up with the others if I need to. You're not the king of the 40k fandom bud, and this is just a wiki. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 23:21, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Dying Howl NCF i have removed blatantly obvious NCF stuff now will you point out the rest thank you Yours Truely Icestormshadow For the Banished!! 02:47, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Re: Dying Howl could you just delete the page i'll just a a new guy for Imposter101's Roleplay Article here Dying Howl Thank you Yours Truely Icestormshadow For the Banished!! 13:22, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Main Page..WTF? Not sure who hacked the wiki's main page, but you might have noticed an unamusing 80's sci-fi pic of some annoying, smiling weirdo. Also, when you click on current Wiki Activity, an annoying embedded music player queue's up, except there is nothing you can do to pause or stop it. Thought you should know. Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Adept (talk) 05:00, January 17, 2018 (UTC) NVM... Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Adept (talk) 05:10, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Hi, Necrus. I'm not sure what is going on on the Marxist page, but you seem to think I'm being rude. I just want to say, I'm not. If you want, we can talk about this, because honestly I have no idea what the moral high ground has to do with communist articles. BioChimes (talk) 05:58, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Uhh righty. Irony is ironic I guess. BioChimes (talk) 06:21, February 5, 2018 (UTC) no achilles didnt tell me, i just got the email this morning saying it was up for deletion. it seems he and his brother are quitting the wikiMichael50 (talk) 12:00, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Planet Art Hey in the discussion about making a community sector you offered to make some art. Well, I just made the page for the Sector's Capital Tirithond and was wondering if you'd provide a image for it? I was thinking a rocky planet with a light violetish gray color. Thanks! Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 22:34, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Recent edits by you Yes, of course I was right. It was my article and I know who this character is and what she does. I don't care how popular an article subject is: anything irrelevant is gone. I am not obligated to 'appreciate the exposure'. If you hadn't changed your mind, I would have reverted the change anyway and withdrawn the automatic permission for other users to add their own quotes. Kindly do not do that again to anyone in future. Green47 (talk) 11:00, July 29, 2018 (UTC) Yes, thanks. I'm nearly done for this year anyway, having written the Kogoz Rezmug article. Green47 (talk) 12:10, July 29, 2018 (UTC) How were you able to make your White Exemplars chapter logo? I am asking because I amm making my own homebrew chapter and I want to work on their chapter heraldry.